parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 21
suddenly Mama Odie walks out into the sunlight Mama Odie this was Mama Odie not bad for a 197 year old blind lady Cubbi who is that Ray that Cubbi is Mama Odie Mama Odie now which one of you naughty children been playing with the Shadow Man and Gruffi and Louis point to Naveen and later Mama Odie takes Tiana Naveen Louis Ray and the Gummi Bears to her boathouse in the tree in the bayou Cubbi cool place Zummi hmm look at these great books she loves magic as much i do anyway Mama Odie i am Zummi this is Gruffi Cubbi Tummi Sunni and Grammi and we are the Gummi Bears and these are Tiana and Naveen i guess you already know Louis and Ray Mama Odie sure do Tiana anyway were hoping you could Mama Odie Juju and a snake appears Sunni she has a snake Gruffi hey its the bayou isnt it nothing like Gummi Glen and Juju hugs Mama Odie Mama Odie good to see you again Ray hows your grandmama Ray shes fine but got into a little trouble for flashing the neighbors again Mama Odie oh i think i like that spunk as she sits down we wont take up too much of your time want some candy Naveen not really Tiana no thank you Cubbi nah i ll pass on that Mama Odie suit yourselves but its too bad becuase its a special candy it will turn you into humans and she gulps it down Naveen no wait Tiana dont do it Grammi how did you know they wanted to change back but Mama Odie was asleep and Mama Odie woke up Mama Odie Juju is my gumbo burning again Louis are you sure this is the blind lady that lives in the treeboat in the bayou Ray pretty sure Gruffi she really falls asleep pretty fast what else does she know Mama Odie Gruffi i know that you have an old rival in New Orleans you need to defeat Tummi she must be phsyic Tiana asked her once more but was interrupted again and suddenly a song starts and tells them that they got to dig a little deeper and she shows them a screen in the magic gumbo saying that Naveen must be kissed by a princess before midnight and the Princess happens to be Charlotte Gruffi and how can we defeat our rival Igthorn Mama Odie the same way to you did before sugar bear Tummi ah Gruffi do you know we defeated Igthorn before Gruffi suddenly has a flashback in agrabah as Jafar in turned into an evil red Genie Genie Jafar yes yes ha ha ha ha Duke Igthorn now this is more like it ha ha Genie Jafar the universe is mind to command mine to control and his lamp appears Aladdin not so fast Jafar arnt you forgetting something Genie Jafar what Aladdin you wanna be a genie you got and cuffs appear on his arms and he gets sucked into the lamp taking Iago with him as Genie tosses the lamp out into the dessert Duke Igthorn no fair you ll pay for defeating Jafar Cubbi hey Genie do you mind getting rid of Duke Igthorn and his ogres Genie no problem Cubbi he shoots Igthorn Toadwart Gad and Zook out of the palace with a slingshot and another flashback in france where Belle and Beast reunite Beast Belle you came back Sunni true love conquires all Duke Igthorn dont take that from him Gaston finish him off and Gaston stabs the Beast in the back Duke Igthorn nice going Gaston now finish him off Gaston with pleasure as he pulls out the knife but loses balance Duke Igthorn no this cant be Belle pulls Beast to safety while Gaston falls into the chasm to his death Duke Igthorn no its not fair Gaston was this close to killing the beast but he fell off the balcony to his doom you ll pay for this Cubbi no we wont Igthorn but you will pay for attacking the castle now Duke Igthorn well make me Zummi okay if you insist they tie Duke Igthorn up to a rocket and blast him out of the castle and another flashback starts during their second visit in agrabah where Iago is knocked Genie Jafar good help is really hard to find these days isnt Aladdin Duke Igthorn great work Jafar now finish them off but suddenly Iago kicks Jafars lamp into the lava forever destroying him Duke Igthorn you will pay for destroying Jafar Cubbi Genie can you please help us get rid of Igthorn Genie im down with that Homie he puts Igthorn on a slingshot and shoots out of Agrabah and suddenly it returns to the present Gruffi uricka we ll defeat Igthorn the same way we did in the other countries and they get ready to head out Louis what about me Mama Odie i wanna be human too so i can play jazz with the big boys i want fingers and toes and a bellybutton not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in and she silences him Mama Odie jabber jaws you need to dig a little deeper to find everything you need they then head out on the bayou again to catch a riverboat Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs